Ohana
by HalliwellMB
Summary: La gente nace, crece, cambia, se va, regresa, muere...pero la familia jamás te abandona, ni te olvida... / Situada cinco años después de la temporada ocho, con magia. Versión original reeditada desde 11/2010.
1. Nota de la autora

**_Nota de la autora_**

_Este fic fue publicado originalmente el 25 de febrero del 2010. Luego de notar que necesitaba serias reparaciones (habiendo publicado ya trece capítulos) decidí borrarlos todos, y volver a subirlos de uno por uno en una versión mejorada. El primer capítulo fue publicado el **16 de octubre del 2010**, y los demás, lo más rápido posible desde esa fecha._

_Le doy las gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, la primera que subí en fanfiction, y también a los que han seguido apoyando a las demás que he ido publicando en el sitio...esperando en que sigan aquí para poder leer las que vendrán. Gracias por su tiempo a todos, y esperen con atención, creo que algo mágico se acerca =)_

* * *

**EDICIONES:**

01.- Nota de la autora creada (fecha: desconocida).

02.- Introducción agregada (fecha: desconocida).

03.- Cambio del título del fic de _"Cinco años después, ohana"_ a_ "Ohana" _(fecha: desconocida)_._

04.- Publicación del primer capítulo (re edición de "La pequeña premonición) que fue partido en dos y publicado como capítulo uno: _"Una vida normal"_ y capítulo dos: _"La pequeña premonición" _(fecha: desconocida)_._

05.- Publicación del tercer capítulo (originalmente subido en dos partes, _"Prudence Halliwell I"_ y _"Prudence Halliwell II"_) re publicados como_ "¿Dijiste Prue? I"_ y "_'¿Dijiste Prue II?" _(fecha: 14/04/11).

06.- Publicación del cuarto capítulo llamado "Vendremos por ellos" (originalmente más largo y llamado "Prudencia con Prudence") dividido en dos ahora, ya que será el siguiente el que adopte el título anterior con el resto del capítulo que no salió publicado ahora. (fecha: 04/06/11).


	2. Introducción

******_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Piper (38), Phoebe (36), Paige (34) y Billie (25) destruyeron a la triada y cumplieran su destino por segunda vez. No han tenido más problemas que demonios ocasionales o pequeñas revueltas mágicas, las cuales han podido manejar sin dificultades, ya sea solas o con el poder de tres, llevando una vida "normal" y reparadora desde la muerte de Christie.

Phoebe vive en su departamento junto a Coop, y sus gemelas Asley (4) y Patricia (4).

Paige decidió mudarse no muy lejos, en el mismo edificio que Phoebe, pero unos pisos más arriba. Vive junto a Henrry, sus gemelas Pandora (5), Helen (5) y Henry Jr. (4), apodado Mitch para no confundirlo con su padre.

Piper y Leo se quedaron en la mansión con Wyatt (7) y Chris (6), y mientras ella termina de conseguir los permisos para abrir su restaurante, Leo dirige la escuela de magia como un mortal.

Billie conoció a un chico llamado Thomas, actor de comerciales y extras, pero nada importante. Llevan saliendo dos años y tienen planes de matrimonio. Vive en la casa de al frente de Piper y suele cuidar de sus "sobrinos políticos" como niñera. Trabaja en la escuela de magia.

Han sido cinco años bastante pacíficos, pero como podrían decir esas chicas: **_"Siempre que mi vida va bien, algo mágico pasa y lo arruina todo"._**


	3. Una vida normal

**¡Hola!, soy yo otra vez. Quiero darle las INFINITAS gracias a todos y todas aquellas que han seguido demostrando activo interés en la vuelta de este fic, el cual, va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Esta historia fue la primera que subí al sitio, y le tengo tanto cariño como a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerla. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una vida normal.**

El sol anunciaba el inicio del día. Los relojes de la ciudad de San Francisco marcaban las seis treinta de la mañana, y en la mansión, Piper Halliwell se encargaba de pedirle un recurrente favor matutino a su marido.

― ¡Apaga esa cosa por el amor de Dios Leo! ― Rogó tirándole un cojín al despertador, escondiendo su cabeza entre su otra almohada.

― Ya, ya ― Contestó somnoliento, apagándolo como pudo y sobresaltado por el sonido.

― No puedo creer que ya sea de mañana ―murmuró Piper, agotada― Tuve una noche terrible.

― Ni yo, tampoco me dejaste dormir; debiste haber tenido una pesadilla o algo por el estilo.

Piper rezongó y hundió más su cara. Leo sonrió al verla oculta, tapándose los oídos con las manos y los bordes de la almohada. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacía él con delicadeza.

― ¿Qué soñaste? ―le preguntó besándole el cuello, retirando el cabello de su rostro.

― No sé, no me acuerdo…solamente sé que...estaba triste, asustada...

Piper suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar, pero sin éxito. Lo único que tenía claro eran las sensaciones desagradables y aterrorizantes, pero no tenía más detalles al respecto; todo era una mancha borrosa en su memoria, excepto el miedo...había sido demasiado real, demasiado profundo, y la melancolía extremadamente fuerte y agobiante.

― La verdad no sé ―resolvió desinteresada, o intentando estarlo― Y mejor que no me acuerde.

Piper sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Él negó riéndose despacio, y la vio bostezar y estirarse un poco.

― Voy a preparar el desayuno, ve a ducharte y despierta a los niños ―pidió, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y saltando de la cama.

Leo hizo una mueca al sentir el cuerpo de su esposa abandonarlo, y la vio partir amarránose el cabello y arrastrando sus pantuflas. La amaba, más que nada en la vida. Miró hacia arriba y se preguntó qué sería de él sin ella, y lo más triste, es que tenía una respuesta...era eso lo que le hacía saber que sin Piper, él no era nadie. Era nada.  
Se sentó en la cama, restregó sus ojos y miró con una sonrisa la triple foto familiar que habían tomado dos meses atrás en la fiesta de año nuevo; la primera los tenía a ellos como pareja individual, la segunda junto a los niños y, en la tercera, salía cada miembro de la familia Halliwell. Eran una familia enorme, de verdad grande.

― A trabajar ―dijo en voz alta, levantándose igual que su esposa, bostezando y arrastrando los pies hasta la ducha.

Diez minutos después, vestido y listo para comenzar un día nuevo, se dirigió al cuarto de Wyatt; por lo general, le costaba más sacarlo de la cama que a Chris.  
El hijo mayor del matrimonio dormía plácidamente escondido bajo las sábanas y abrazado de su oso favorito, el cual negaba tener delante los otros niños, como todo chico de siete años.

― Campeón ―le dijo acariciando su mejilla― Es hora de despertar, debes ir a la escuela ―murmuró al ovillo de mantas que tenía como hijo mientras le retiraba la sábana de la cara.

Alzó una ceja con sorpresa apenas notó que, además del oso y Wyatt, había otra persona durmiendo bajo las mantas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Chris? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con pereza, y los restregó con sus manitas, con bastante sueño y cansado.

― Tuve una pesadilla papá, y vine a dormir con Wy.

― Hey...¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarnos? ―preguntó enternecido, observándolo bostezar.

― Porque mamá también lloraba ―le explicó con lógica, como si su padre estuviese enterado de todo y supiera de qué estaba hablando.

― ¿Lloraba? ―preguntó éste, alzando una ceja. No recordaba haberla oído llorar.

― Sí. Creo que tenía un mal sueño, la vi con lágrimas mientras dormía y orbité aquí. Mi hermano me dejó quedarme ― Continuó explicando, sin que el susodicho mostrara señales de estar consciente de la conversación a viva voz sobre su cabeza.

Leo asintió, todavía dubitativo, y sacudió un poco a su hijo mayor, quien a regañadientes abrió los ojos.

― De acuerdo chicos, bajemos a desayun...

El padre se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo cuando las lucecitas blancas y azules le hicieron ver que sus pequeños habían obedecido a su mandato.

― ¡Piper! ―llamó de la escalera, descendiendo a pasos agigantados― ¿Los niños bajaron?

Se asomó directamente a la cocina, viéndola recoger algunas cosas de la perfectamente limpia y ordenada encimera, las cuales tenían como destino final el comedor.

― Sí. Estos "Angelitos" ―dijo marcando la voz en la última palabra, con cierto sarcasmo― acaban de llegar entre chispitas ―comentó acusadoramente, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos niños pusieron cara de "No hemos hecho nada" y corrieron hasta el comedor, lejos de ahí. Piper hizo una mueca y Leo se rió antes de besarla.

― Esto es culpa tuya ―le dijo resistiéndose al beso, fingiendo enojo.

― Sabes que me amas ―bromeó él, tomando algunos platos y yéndose con la misma cara de inocencia que sus hijos habían puesto segundos antes.

A kilómetros de distancia, en un departamento del cuarto piso, se encontraban Phoebe y Coop con un desastre en la cocina después de que a las gemelas se les ocurriera tratar de hacer el desayuno cuando su padre se vestía y su madre se estaba duchando.

― Y en momentos como este, ¡Odio el beneficio personal! Podríamos decir dos palabras y este desorden estaría listo ―murmuró Phoebe, intentando que las niñas no la escucharan quejarse.

Tomó el sartén, observando con trauma la masa extraña dentro de él. El estómago se le revolvió en el instante, y la molesta sensación de mareo y náuseas se hicieron una con ella. Cerró los ojos, dando una o dos arcadas antes de vomitar el yogurth que se había comido esa mañana sobre lo que tenía en la mano.

― Cariño, no es para tanto ―se rió Coop, limpiando otras cosas, sin notar que había vomitado y tan solo refiriéndose a las arcadas.

Phoebe lo miró con disgusto y también al artefacto de cocina entre sus manos, el cual decidió tirar a la basura, sin ánimos de limpiar todo lo que tenía adentro; además, nunca más iba a poder verlo con la misma cara después de saber que lo que había estado una vez en su estómago, ahora yacía unido a la masa que las gemelas le habían puesto encima.

― Puedes tener razón ―respondió, cerrando la bolsa que tenía en su mano, ocultando el teflón― solamente estoy cansada, no dormí bien.

― ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó volteándose esta vez.

― Esa pesadilla de nuevo ―supiró, sobándose la frente ante la masa viscosa que había junto al refrigerador, que volvía a revolverle el estómago― Eso lo limpias tú ―le aseguró con otra mueca de asco.

― ¿Recuerdas algo? ―le preguntó, sin quejarse y empezando a raspar la suciedad del piso.

Phoebe se sirvió un vaso de agua para enjuagarse la boca del sabor amargo, haciendo un par de gárgaras antes de responder.

―No, pero no creo que sea importante ―dijo guardando el recipiente de cristal en la despensa otra vez.

Miró alrededor de la cocina, sin poder creer cómo dos niñas tan pequeñas podían crear un caos de tal magnitud en quince minutos a solas: las paredes chorreaban leche de chocolate, el suelo tenía huevos quebrados, la harina se pegaba por todo el lavaplatos y las cáscaras de naranja seguían sin dejar de aparecer por cada lado al que iba. Tomó una bolsa nueva y la sacudió para extenderla, recordando mirar su reloj.

― Es tarde.

― Paciencia, en unos minutos todo estará arreglado ―le tranquilizó Coop.

― Amor, en unos segundos tendrás ―dijo enfatizando la última palabra― todo listo. Tengo una reunión muy importante con Elise y el directorio, y dijo que si no voy va a despedirme. Parecía seria ―le explicó.

Coop rodó los ojos, pensando en cuántas veces al día Elise decía que despediría a alguien sin realmente hacerlo, y Phoebe lo besó en la mejilla con una mirada picarezca antes de ir hasta el sofá a buscar su cartera para poder salir.

― Te amo ―le recordó, intentando apaciguar la frustración de Coop al tener que encargarse de todo el desorden sin nada de ayuda, cuando reparó en dos pequeñas personas acurrucadas en el sillón.

Asley y Patricia lloraban abrazadas la una de la otra desesperadamente. La imagen destrozó el corazón de sus padres, no soportaban verlas sufrir; ver a tu hijo entre lágrimas era lejos, la peor experiencia que podías atravesar. Phoebe dejó su cartera en el piso y se agachó junto a ambas figuras, vivas copias de Coop.

― ¿Qué pasa pequeñas?, ¿Por qué lloran?

― Es...que...―comenzó Asley, la mayor, entre lágrimas y tartamudeos― querí...queríamos hacer...hacerles una sor..sorpre...sa.

― Y to...todo salió...salió mal ―agregó Patricia, lanzándose a los brazos de su mamá, al igual que su hermana.

Phoebe se mordió los labios, cayendo en cuenta de que apenas notado el desastre, se habían dedicado a limpiar la cocina, pero que ni ella ni Coop se habían detenido a pensar en ellas. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, se sentía culpable, demasiado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?, ahora, gracias a ella, sus dos bebés estaban llorando y sintiéndose como tontas.

― No sufran princesas...―les pidió, sin encontrar nada más inteligente que decir.

Por alguna razón, el llanto de ambas se hizo más fuerte y con sus pequeñas manitos se asieron con más firmeza a la blusa de su madre. Ésta le hizo una mueca a su esposo, ya sin pensar en Elise, sino en cómo tranquilizarlas.

― Son pequeñas ―les dijo Coop, recibiendo a las dos niñas entre sus brazos, sentándose en el piso junto a ellas― esas cosas pasan...no todos nacemos sabiendo, a veces, necesitamos equivocarnos...

― Apreciamos mucho que hayan querido cocinar para nosotros, de verdad ―continuó Phoebe― Pero ese es trabajo de mamá y papá. Pudieron haberse lastimado, o herido...y...

― Su madre y yo moriríamos si algo les pasa.

― Lo siento ―corearon limpiándose los ojos.

― ¿Qué tal si papá termina de limpiar la cocina, y cuando vuelvan de la escuela, mamá trae fresas, chocolates y dulces para que armemos una torta? ―preguntó Phoebe, mirándolas juguetonamente.

Coop puso cara de dolor al oír la parte de "papá termina de limpiar la cocina", y ambas niñas sonrieron llenas de emoción al escuchar la propuesta de Phoebe.

* * *

**Sé que no incluí a Paige, y que el cap está muy corto...pero la reestructuración del fic me dice que era mejor reorganizar las cosas...en el cap que viene, aparece la hermanita pequeña de las Hechiceras =)**

_Gracias especiales a_:

Holly Rosslyn, Holly, Karla Padfoot, AnnaHalliwell, vane-chan6, ViryUchiha, bellaHerms22, Salander Lisbeth y Dyego Halliwell.


	4. La pequeña premonición

**Okay gente, acá el segundo capítulo =) espero que esté valiendo la pena todo el asunto de la reedición. Un beso.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: La pequeña premonición.**

Casi dos semanas después de los primeros acontecimientos, tanto Piper como Chris, Phoebe, Asley y Mitchell continuaban tenido la misma pesadilla durante las noches, la cual ninguno de los cinco podía recordar al despertar. Leo estaba ciertamente preocupado por el asunto, aunque los demás no lo tomaban demasiado en serio; algunos por miedo a el desequilibrio de paz, otros por no comprender el peso de la magia en sus vidas.

― Yo voy ―anunció Henry, camino a la puerta y encontrándose con Phoebe detenida en ella.

― Hola ―saludó con cara de culpable y sonrisa pícara.

― Hola ―respondió sin tomarla mucho en cuenta; sabía a lo que venía, y él tenía que ir a ver cómo iba la fiebre de su hijo menor― Paige está en la cocina.

― Gracias ―la escuchó decir.

Él se devolvió y dobló en el primer cuarto a la derecha, entrando a la habitación de Mitchell.

― Veamos como estás ―dijo quitándole el termómetro de la boca, mirándolo con preocupación― aún tienes fiebre hijo. Creo que hoy te quedarás en casa.

― Pero me siento bien ―discutió, ocultando una tos. Odiaba faltar a la escuela, sobretodo a la de magia.

― No hay peros que valgan cuando se trata de tu salud hijo ―le advirtió con una sonrisa paternal― voy a avisarle a tu madre.

Henry deshizo el camino que había realizado antes, desviándose esta vez hasta la cocina y encontrándose con Paige y su cuñada de pie en la mitad de ésta.

― Gracias hermanita ―expresó Phoebe con emoción, juntando las palmas y sonriendo.

― Amor de hermanas ―suspiró Paige― callejón del Daily Mirror ―dijo orbitando a su hermana hasta ahí, viéndola desaparecer entre luces blanquicelestes.

― ¿Reunión con Elise? ―preguntó Henry, acostumbrado a que cada vez que tenía una reunión urgente, apareciera ahí para que la orbitaran; siempre se las arreglaba para atrasarse o quedarse dormida para las conferencias importantes.

― Reunión con Elise ―asintió Paige― ¿Cómo está Mitch?

― Tiene fiebre, lo mejor es que se quede en casa pero...¿Con quién? ―preguntó peinándose con el peine azul oscuro que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina antes de que llegara Phoebe. Por alguna razón le costaba darle forma a su cabello y lo tenía muy desordenado.

― Billie no da clases hoy día ―dijo Paige, pensando en voz alta― yo tengo que ir a dar una charla a la escuela de magia, se lo prometí a Leo hace meses y hay que aprovechar que la escuela normal está de vacaciones por semana santa y hay más convocatoria. Después tengo que ir a una junta con los ancianos; sabes que son unas niñitas que no pueden resolver nada por su cuenta ―bufó de mala gana, sorbiendo su café casi con necesidad.

― Si los tuviera cara a cara, les diría unas cuantas verdades a esos tipos ―se quejó mirando la hora, un poco nervioso.

Paige sonrió y se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de sacar el maquillaje de su cartera.

― Prometo que usaré los momentos libres para bajar a verlo durante el día. Ve a trabajar, yo me encargo de las niñas.

Henry suspiró, cansado de tanto trabajo acumulado en la oficina y de los asuntos pendientes de Paige. Realmente se merecían unas lindas vacaciones familiares para descansar de todo el estrés acumulado.  
Paige se acercó a él y lo atrajo hasta ella por la corbata, plantándole un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, que Henry respondió con calidez.

― Te amo ―le sonrió apenas se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados.

― Te amo ―repitió Paige, quitándole el peine de la mano, diciéndole de esa manera que sería inútil seguir intentando domar su cabello cuando éste no quería y lo vio dirigirse hasta la puerta― buena suerte.

En la calle Prescott, frente a la casa 1329, una joven pareja yacía recostada en la cama. La muchacha parecía un poco frustrada, mientras que él seguía durmiendo.

― ¿Hoy? ―preguntó Billie, un tanto incrédula, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas― ¡Ay Paige es que...! claro, sí, no te preocupes. Estaré ahí en unos minutos y...sí, yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono con una pequeña queja, pensando en que sus planes de quedarse a dormir hasta tarde estaban completamente arruinados. Se estiró en la cama con pereza antes de levantarse para vestirse.

― ¿Qué pasa Billie?, ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó Thomas, despertándose al sentir la ausencia de su novia a su lado.

― Henry se enfermó y Paige me pidió que lo cuidara. No puede faltar a sus compromisos de hoy; tu conoces a Los Ancianos ―le explicó todavía adormilada, buscando en su armario algo que usar ese día.

― ¿Y acaso Henry no puede cuidarse solo? ―preguntó con una mueca, fingiendo estar celoso― Digo, tiene esposa e hijos, es lo suficientemente maduro como para tener una niñera.

― Sabes que te hablo de Mitchell, no seas torpe ―dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y se echó a reír.

― ¿Me merezco un beso por eso, verdad?

― Uno pequeñito ―respondió, besándole la nariz y dejándolo con los brazos estirados en su intento de devolverla a la cama.

― Oye...no te vayas ―dijo haciendo un pucherito.

― Ducha, me visto y adiós ―le dijo sin caer en su juego― ¿A qué hora vuelves del banco?

― Como a las siete ―se quejó cruzándose de brazos, intentando engatuzar a Billie para que volviera con él, pero sabía que no iba a pasar― Te invito a cenar esta noche, paso por ti a casa de Paige.

― Trato hecho ―sonrió, besándolo esta vez en los labios y escapando al baño antes de sucumbir ante los encantos de Thom.

El día fue avanzando lento para algunos, rápido para otros, pero de una forma u otra la hora de almorzar llegó para la mayoría de la población de California. Leo llegó junto a Wyatt y Chris luego de ir a buscarlos a la escuela, mientras que Piper cocinaba algo rápido para comer: había muchos trámites que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlos.

― Hoy cociné algo rápido, espero que les guste ―se disculpó repartiendo sobre los platos lo que era algo parecido a comida china casera.

― ¡Me encanta este arroz mamá! ―gritó Wyatt, emocionado y feliz con el plato, sirviéndose más sin alcanzar a haberse terminado el primero.

Piper sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor con la cara cubierta de arroz y verduras, pero él parecía no notarlo, ocupado en tragar.

― Me alegra que te guste cariño ―le dijo, sintiéndose satisfecha y limpiándole el rostro― ¿Cómo les fue hoy en clases?

― Eh...sobre eso...―murmuró Chris, avergonzando y mirando al suelo.

― ¿Huh? ―preguntó Piper, mirándolos a todos, a ver quién era el que abriría la boca para explicarle el por qué de la actitud de su hijo menor.

― Chris estaba en clases, y un compañero comenzó a tirarle el cabello a una chica con su telequinesis ―comenzó a contarle Leo, y Piper suspiró algo parecido a "hombres"― el asunto es que Chris intentó defenderla...

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó su madre, complacida con lo que estaba escuchando.

Chris no dijo nada y bajó más su mirada, algo nervioso por el resto de la historia. Piper miró a Leo, sin entender, y éste se econgió de hombros antes de continuar.

― El problema, fue que no supo controlar su poder y el chico salió volando tres metros como mínimo desde su asiento hasta fuera del salón ―finalizó, entre divertido y preocupado.

― ¡Christopher! ―emitió Piper, sorprendida.

El niño casi hundió la cara en su plato de comida, y su hermano más grande soltó una risita por debajo de la mesa. El padre de ambos dirigió a Piper una mirada de calma, y ella asintió.

― Quiero decir, cariño ―continuó, mirándolo con la dulzura que solamente una madre puede poseer― está bien lo que trataste de hacer, pero recuerda que tu hermano y tu ―dijo, mirándolo también a él de paso, ignorando que se hacía el desentendido― tienen más poderes que el promedio de los niños y deben tener cuidado al usarlos: hijo, pudiste haberle hecho daño al chico.

― Lo sé ―susurró con cara de pena, encogiéndose de hombros, como tratando de decir que no era su culpa pero no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

― Los poderes de Chris están aumentando. Antes no podía mover más que objetos y animales pequeños, por eso no supo controlarlos ―explicó Leo, mirando a Piper.

Los niños parecían haber quedado fuera de la conversación y miraban a sus padres con detenimiento.

― Tienes razón ―convino ella― Eso me recuerdo a cuando Wyatt hizo ese enorme agujero en la pared del kínder.

Piper murmuró eso último como si esos desastres "naturales" fueran pan de cada día en su familia, y en realidad lo eran; tanto ella, su marido, hermanas y cuñados vivían pendientes de tapar las manchas mágicas que pudieran exponerlos al mundo mortal, antes de que los limpiadores les dieran problemas: criar niños mágicos, sobretodo híbridos e hijos de Las Hechiceras, era un trabajo muy pesado.

― Hijito ―dijo su madre, mirándolo otra vez con una sonrisa orgullosa, que lo hizo salir de su ensimismación― Tus poderes están creciendo, y eso está bien. Solamente, trata de tener cuidado, ¿Lo prometes?

― Lo prometo ―-sonrió, más tranquilo al saber que no había hecho nada malo.

― Tu también Wyatt. Promete que vas a cuidar a tu hermano, y vas a tener cuidado con tus propios poderes ―añadió Leo.

― Lo prometo papá. Mami, ¿Puedo comer más arroz?

Piper sonrió y Leo tomó la olla para servirle más. El teléfono sonó, y la única mujer de la casa se levantó a contestar.

― ¿Hola?, ¡Billie!, ¿Cómo estás?

― _Yo bien Piper, pero Paige me pidió que me quedara cuidando a Mitchell porque tiene fiebre y hace rato que no deja de quejarse y tiene pesadillas y...no sé si será por la fiebre pero, ¡Ay! He hecho de todo para que baje y no pasa nada._

― ¿Pesadillas? ―preguntó sin esperar respuesta― lo más probable es que sí sea por la temperatura.

Leo agudizó el oído para poner más atención a la conversación de su esposa. Comenzaba a preguntarse, como muchas otras veces durante esos días, si es que solamente se trataba de paranoia o si realmente había magia involucrada en todo ese asunto.

― Sí, cuando llegue Paige dile que me avise para saber cómo está. Sí, yo también te quiero, adiós ―se despidió Piper, volviendo a la mesa― era Billie. Mitch tiene fiebre y Paige lo dejó a su cargo, el pobrecito tenía pesadillas por la fiebre ―les explicó, recogiendo algunos platos para servir el postre.

― ¿Pesadillas? ―repitió Leo, pensando en voz alta.

― Sí ―contestó Piper con simpleza, dándole la espalda para irse a la cocina.

Leo esperó a que ella saliera de la escena para no prevenirla o asustarla con sus dudas; no quería perturbar la paz hasta tener pruebas fehacientes de que algo raro podría estar ocurriendo.

― Chris, ¿Recuerdas si tuviste alguna pesadilla hoy?

El niño lo miró, como pensando, sin recordar si había tenido o no un mal sueño ese día y no supo que contestar. Su padre lo miró preocupado, pero trató de disimularlo apenas sintió los pasos de Piper. Debía discernir si era o no un motivo para preocuparse pronto, antes de volverse loco o que fuera demasiado tarde.

En The Bay Mirror, Phoebe llevaba horas en aquella reunión que se había pospuesto la primera vez y que por alguna u otra razón se había atrasado dos horas ese día. Estaba cansada por las malas noches de sueño y el hambre la tenía mareada: no había alcanzado a desayunar y ya era hora de almuerzo.

― "¿Para qué estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué Elise no se cansa de estas reuniones con gente de cara alargada y trajecitos caros?, ¿Qué habrá cocinado Coop para almorzar?" ―se preguntaba, totalmente ajena a la conversación que tenían los demás frente a ella.

Casi no había puesto atención a toda la palabrería, comentarios y asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con ella, safando con simples sonrisas amables, asintiendo de vez encuando y emitiendo uno que otro sonido como "oh", "ah", "interesante" entre medio.

―...bueno, y ya que hemos visto los puntos cinco y seis, podemos proceder al séptimo y último punto de esta reunión ―anunció el expositor de la materia.

Phoebe asintió y sonrió de nuevo. El simple movimiento la hizo aturdirse más; no aguantaba un minuto más de fatiga, necesitaba comer algo, tomar agua, lo que fuera. Tenía la horrible sensación de que...

― Por lo tanto, decidimos darle a Phoebe Halliwell su propio programa cada sábado por la noche "Phoebe, encontrando el amor premium".

Y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer desmayada delante de sus nuevos jefes.

En la casa de Paige, Billie se encontraba ordenando un poco la cocina y cocinando; nunca estaba de más ayudar cuando se podía, y estaba segura de que el matrimonio agradecería mucho que al llegar, estuviera todo listo para llegar y sentarse.

― Un poquito de pimienta ―murmuró, esparciéndola por el sartén― para darle un poquito de sab...

― ¡Mamá!

― ¡Mitchell! ―chilló, corriendo rápidamente al cuarto del pequeño niño al que estaba cuidando― ¿Estás bien?

Miró hacia todas direcciones en menos de una fracción de segundo intentando localizar algún demonio, araña o lo que fuera que lo estuviese perturbando. El niño acababa de abrir los ojos, después de sacudirse un poco en su cama. Billie respiró, y lo abrazó de inmediato.

― Todo está bien, fue otra pesadilla ―le dijo en tono pacífico, acariciándole el cabello y sintiéndolo arrimarse a su blusa.

Lucecitas celestes mezcladas con rayos blanquecinos iluminaron la habitación, dejando entrever a una preocupada Paige corriendo hasta su hijo.

― ¡Cariño! ―suspiró, aliviada de verlo sano y salvo― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó de igual manera, nunca era demasiada preocupación.

― Más pesadillas, igual que toda la mañana ―le explicó Billie, viendo a su "hermana" recostarse junto al niño.

― Mami ―susurró Mitch. El corazón le latía increíblemente rápido y estaba sudando frío.

― Aquí estoy mi amor― le dijo rodéandolo con sus brazos, besándolo en la frente.

Sintió como su hijo menor se escondía en su pecho, pero apenas la tocó, se soltó rápidamente de ella. Ambas mujeres lo vieron perdidos en sus pensamientos, con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos instantes.

_En una cueva oscura y rodeada de piedras y destrucción, Paige se encontraba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Piper se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, llorando amargamente y mirando hacia adelante._

― ¿Hijo? ―preguntó Paige, preocupada al verlo tan estático― Henry, ¿Qué tienes?

El niño la miró con detenimiento luego de reaccionar. Su madre parecía realmente asustada; habían pocas, muy pocas instancias en la que lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

― Tuve un sueño ―le dijo limpiándose los ojitos con el dorso de su manga, acercándose de nuevo a su mamá.

― ¿Un sueño?, cariño, estás despierto ―acotó Billie, mirándolo con desconcierto.

― Mitch, ¿Qué soñaste? ―le preguntó Paige, acercándolo más a ella.

― Te vi en el suelo, y a la tía Piper llorando ―le contó, todavía algo adolorido por el resfriado, empezando a quedarse dormido otra vez en los protectores brazos de Paige.

― Tranquilo hijo, fue...sólo un sueño...

Billie y Paige se miraron significativamente, haciéndose entender la una a la otra, de que ambas se habían percatado de que no había sido un simple sueño, o pesadillas, sino que...una premonición.

* * *

**Chan.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**Holly Rosslyn:**_ ¡Gracias por el comentario! Cap dos, arriba =)_

**AnnaHalliwell**_:__ ¡Gracias! Espero que siga haciéndolo =) _


	5. ¿Dijiste Prue? I

**Capitulo tres, parte I: ¿Dijiste Prue?**

Piper iba saliendo de casa, apurada como siempre y camino al P3, cuando un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino.

― ¡Paige! ―gritó después de chocar, llevando su mano a su pecho y dejando caer unos papeles― ¡Casi me matas de un susto por el amor de Dios!

Piper se agachó a recoger lo que se le había caído, sin reparar en lo nerviosa que venía su hermana.

― ¿Cómo está Mitch? –preguntó deteniéndose en el pasillo, si ya iba tarde, perder un opco más de tiempo no la iba a matar; eso esperaba.

― Billie y yo creemos tuvo una premonición ―respondió en voz baja, preocupada hasta la médula.

― ¡Pero Paige! ―sonrió Piper― Nos preocupaba que no fuera a tener poderes y ahora sabemos que heredó las premoniciones de Phoebe, ¿Por qué tanto drama? ―preguntó restándole importancia, pero no felicidad al hecho.

Paige otra vez no le dijo nada, mordiéndose los labios; lo que tenía que contarle le revolvía el estómago y le daba miedo, a decir verdad. Era cierto que les había preocupado que fuera el único de todos que aún no tuviese ningún poder, pero hubiese preferido cualquier otro tipo de habilidad o esperar más tiempo antes que verlo así de asustado.

― Cariño ―continuó Piper― te llamo más tarde voy tarde a firmar un contrato y…

― Me vio inconsciente en el suelo, y a ti llorando ―le dijo sin más preámbulos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Piper, ahora entendiendo su preocupación, dejando caer sus llaves al suelo por el shock de la noticia.

Hacia el centro de la ciudad, en el Bay Mirror, específicamente en la oficina de reuniones del periódico, Elise insistía en echarle aire con una carpeta a Phoebe, quien yacía recostada sobre un par de sillas. Ésta sentía algo de dolor de espalda al estar tan mal apoyada, y que alguien le hablaba y le tiraba viento encima, pero no tenía idea de por qué todo se veía tan oscuro hasta que abrió los ojos.

― Está despertando, ve por agua ―escuchó decir a la voz de Elise.

― ¿Qué pasó?, Dónde estoy? ―preguntó al darse cuenta que estaba en la sala de conferencias del trabajo, pero sin nadie más que ella, un asistente y Elise al rededor.

No recordaba nada con mucha claridad, excepto que todo se le había hecho muy borroso de un segundo a otro y que se sentía algo mareada y aturdida en ese mismo instante.

― Te desmayaste Phoebe, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ―le preguntó Elise con preocupación.

― Eh...estoy bien o eso creo...―asintió acomodándose en la silla, sin moverse demasiado rápido― ¿Los demás? ―agregó― ¡Ay no!, ¡No me digas que lo arruiné todo! ―gimoteó angustiada, golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha.

― No, tranquila ―le dijo Elise, acariciando su brazo, ahora en calma al ver que había despertado― tenían que irse, me pidieron que les informara de tu salud, y de paso...

Phoebe abrió los ojos al recibir el vaso de agua entre sus manos de parte del asistente de Elise, y ésta última buscaba algo sobre la mesa.

― Gracias ―susurró, bebiendo despacio.

― Dejaron esto ―le anunció su jefa, sonriéndole al tiempo en que balanceaba unas hojas de lado a lado.

Phoebe levantó una ceja, sin comprender nada y volvió a tomar de su vaso, afirmándolo con dos manos, todavía hambrienta.

― ¡Por Dios Phoebe! ―se rió Elise― Cuando firmes esto, tenrás tu propio programa cada sábado en vivo en SFO RED, ¿¡No es genial?

Phoebe abrió los ojos de par en par, ladeando el vaso y sin reparar en ello hasta sentir sus piernas mojadas.

― Voy por una toalla ―se ofreció el asistente de Elise, dejando a la columnista estrella avergonzada y a su jefa risueña.

― ¿Televisión? ―balbuceó Phoebe sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

― ¡Sí!, tanto trabajo rindió frutos y cuando me enteré de que buscaban a alguna idea para un estelar con que rellenar después de la final del reality show, no dudé en postularte ―celebró, dejando el contrato sobre la mesa para evitar que se mojara o que algún otro percanse de Phoebe terminara por destruirlo.

― No puedo creerlo ―continuó, llevándose una mano al pecho y sonriendo con amplitud, emocionada como en sus más locos años de juventud― ¡Gracias Elise! ―gritó, levantándose sin importarle su mareo y abrazándola con fuerza, casi asfixiándola.

― Más te vale que no nos dejes, porque el periódico te necesita, Phoebe Halliwell ―le advirtió en tono de seriedad, sintiéndola saltar frente a ella y soltar algunas lágrimas.

En la mansión, las dos hermanas de la nueva estrella de la estación SFO RED seguían en una conversación mucho más improtante.

― ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Ah? ―decía Piper entre tartamudeos, recordando rápidamente haber tenido la imagen de su hermana más pequeña en el suelo― Yo...yo soñé algo así esta noche ―añadió con preocupación― ¿Estás segura de que no fue un sueño, Paige?

― Segura, segurísima. Estaba despierto y, y cuando me abrazó...

Paige no pudo seguir hablando del nerviosismo y se tapó la cara con las manos con frustración. Estaba asustada, preocupada, nada de eso era una buena señal.

― Llamaré a Phoebe ―le dijo ésta, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda― será mejor que hoy estemos todos en la casa, por cualquier cosa. Si pasa algo Coop puede transportar a Leo, Henry y los niños a la escuela de magia ―le dijo con seguridad, buscando su teléfono.

― ¿Acaso esto no va a terminar jamás? ―preguntó, mordiéndose los labios y dejándose abrazar por su hermana mayor.

― Tranquila Paige, no permitiré que te pase nada. Primero sobre mi cadáver ―le aseguró, abrazándola para darle seguridad.

― Gracias Piper ―respondió con voz suave, aferrándose al afecto de su hermana antes de separarse despacio― creo que...iré a buscar a Billie y Mitch, voy a avisarle a Leo para que cuide a los niños en la escuela de magia.

Dicho esto, orbitó fuera de la mansión, aún con el mentón temblando. Piper retomó la búsqueda del número de su hermana en su celular y apretó el botón de marcación apenas lo vio.

― Hola, ¿Phoebe? te necesito en casa ahora ―le pidió, mientras buscaba su laptop para enviar un mail y suspender la reunión que tenía en ese minuto.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Phoebe desde el otro lado de la línea.

― Se trata magia.

― ¿Hay alguien herido? ―preguntó con preocupación, dejando de lado el vaso de agua que le habían traído hace unos momentos.

― No, pero Mitchell tuvo una premonición ―le contestó mientras anotaba el correo del socio y afirmaba el teléfono entre el cuello y su oreja.

― ¡Pero eso es grandioso! ―celebró, cambiando su cara a una de tranquilidad.

― No cuando ve a su madre en el suelo y a mí llorando sobre ella ―dijo cortándole la inspiración sin dejar de lado un tono de ironía.

― Por Dios...―murmuró sin entender demasiado el mensaje.

― Te necesito aquí, y si es con Coop mejor. Paige podría estar en peligro ―resumuó, cerrando su laptop.

― Ya estoy allá.

Piper guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y apoyó su cara entre sus manos, suspirando con pesadez. Compartía el reclamo de Paige y lo entendía a la perfección, quizás más que nadie, ¿Acaso sus cabezas siendo perseguidas por el inframundo, sería una situación que no cambiaría jamás?

Aún en la sala de reuniones, Phoebe vio a Elise volver al salón con una carpeta entre sus manos.

― Tengo que irme ―le anunció apenas la vio entrar― tengo que prepararle algo de almorzar a las niñas y creo que yo también debería comer algo antes de que me desmaye de nuevo ―bromeó nerviosa.

No quería dar más explicaciones ni volver a pronunciar sus conocidos "emergencia familiar" que tantos problemas le habían traído en el pasado.

― Tienes razón, con tanta emoción me olvidé de que tus hijas están de vacaciones ―se disculpó con suavidad― ve a casa, más tarde hablamos del estelar.

― Gracias por entender ―dijo saliendo de la oficina, pero devolviéndose de inmediato para abrazarla una vez más antes de correr hasta el ascensor.

Para su suerte, éste apareció de inmediato, pero lleno de personas; no podía llamar a su marido para que la llevara a casa todavía, tendría que esperar hasta llegar al callejón contiguo.

― Permiso, permiso ―dijo apenas el gran aparato de metal se detuvo en el primer piso del edificio― lo siento, emergencia, perdón ―insistió tratando de pasar, para luego correr hasta el pequeño pasadizo sin salida junto al edificio.

― ¡Coop! ―llamó jadeando, sujetándose de la pared con fatiga.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó de inmediato, apareciendo entre corazones rojos y rosados, preocupada al verla tan pálida― ¿Estás bien?

― Perfecto ―resolvió, sintiendo que su estómago sonaba― Tenemos que ir a casa de Piper: Mitch tuvo una premonición y todo apunta a que Paige está en problemas.

― ¿Te dijeron qué vio?

― Sí, Paige en el piso, Piper llorando sobre ella ―dijo afirmándolo del brazo, resumiendo todo rápidamente.

― ¿No estarán exagerando? ―preguntó Coop al verla tan poco efusiva― últimamente no ha pasado nada peligroso y bueno, una premonición puede tener muchos significados, ¡A lo mejor no se expresó bien!

― Pensé lo mismo, pero si están armando este revuelo es porque hay razones suficientes. Piper no empezaría con el asunto de la caza de demonios si no fuera absolutamente necesario…vamos, transpórtanos a casa ―le pidió dejándose abrazar mientras Coop obedecía, permitiéndoles aparecer en el centro de la casa Halliwell, al mismo tiempo en que Paige y Billie.

― Bien, Leo dijo que se encargaría de los niños y Henry dijo que llamaría si necesitaba ayuda ―les dijo Piper a modo de saludo general, sentándose en el sillón del medio.

― Phoebe y yo nos preguntábamos...¿No estarán exagerando un poco? Quiero decir…―comenzó a explicarse Coop bajando la voz y disminuyendo cada vez más su tono al recibir todas las miradas de desaprobación.

Phoebe le acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo y el resto volvió a enfrascarse en el tema.

― Mitchell tuvo pesadillas toda la mañana, pero la última, sabemos que fue una premonición ―les dijo Billie con las manos enroscadas, mirando a Paige.

― Tomándolo por la parte del sueño ―dijo Phoebe, dejando caer su cansado cuerpo sobre un sofá― Yo también he tenido, y hasta donde sé, Asley igual.

― ¿Han visto algo?, ¿Recuerdan alguna cosa? ―preguntó Paige, de inmediato.

― Nada ―negó, entrando a preocuparse un poco.

― Personalmente he tenido pesadillas hace algunas semanas, pero no recuerdo bien de que se tratan; Chris también ha despertado algo alterado en las noches...y, bueno, según Chris yo lloro cuando las tengo ―les explicó Piper a los presentes.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con las manos en sus rodillas. A su lado estaban Billie y Paige, mientras que Coop y Phoebe se se acomodaba en los sillones aledaños.

― ¡Por qué siempre que las cosas van bien aparecen problemas! ―se quejó Piper, exasperada abrazándose a un cojín.

― Tranquila ―le pidió Phoebe, todavía con esperanzas de que no fuera nada, aunque casi nulas― quizás no es tan grave como lo pensamos…iré a ver a Mitch, Asley y a Chris, a ver si puedo ver lo que ellos vieron.

― Escuela de magia ―dijo Paige, moviendo su mano y orbitándola hasta el lugar.

― Espero que las niñas no se hayan comido todas las galletas ―se dijo Phoebe, aún hambrienta, apenas puso ambos pies en las cerámicas de la escuela, emprendiendo rumbo hasta la guardería en donde posiblemente deberían estar todos los niños si es que no estaban en clases.

― ¿Todo bien? ―le preguntó Leo al verla asomarse por la puerta, estando él detenido en ella para observar a sus hijos y sobrinos correr y jugar.

― Nada nuevo, vengo a investigar ―le avisó, abriéndose paso entre juguetes voladores, flores de colores y ositos caminando.

― ¡Mami! ―le saludaron sus hijas apenas la vieron llegar, corriendo a abrazarla.

― Hola dulzuras, ¿Les quedaron algunas galletas, por casualidad? ―preguntó rogando por un sí, y aliviándose al ver a Patricia asentir.

― Voy por ellas ―anunció besándola en la mejilla antes de correr.

Phoebe sonrió al sentir los pequeños labios de su hija y luego tomó entre las suyas, las manos de la otra.

― Linda, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y uses tus premoniciones para tratar de ayudarme a ver lo que has estado soñando estos últimos días, ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

― Sí ―dijo cerrando los ojos con exagerada fuerza, intentando dejarse llevar por los poderes de su mamá.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, Phoebe pudo ver exactamente lo mismo que había visto Michael durante la mañana.

_En una cueva oscura y rodeada de piedras y destrucción, Paige se encontraba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Piper se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, llorando amargamente y mirando hacia adelante._

― ¿Por qué pasa eso? ―le preguntó Asley apenas la premonición terminó, algo nerviosa, mirando asustada a su madre.

― Es un mal sueño amor, sólo quiero que lo ignores, ¿Está bien? ―preguntó viendo aparecer a Patricia, quien le extendió un paquete de galletas saladas.

― Toma, ¿Vamos a jugar? ―preguntó tomando su mano, al tiempo en que Asley la tomaba de la otra y la guiaban hasta una mesa de juegos.

― Lo siento hija, pero estoy muy ocupada, ¿Han visto a Chris? ―preguntó viendo de inmediato, las caras tristes de las dos, quienes apuntaron hacia una esquina en donde Phoebe pudo ver a dos niños sentados en el suelo, leyendo un libro― prometo que las llevaré a donde quieran este fin de semana, las amo ―dijo besándolas y recibiendo dos enormes sonrisas que se fueron a jugar.

Phoebe volteó, suspirando y sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca al recibir al fin un poco de alimento en su organismo.

― Chris ―llamó Phoebe al llegar a su lado, sonriéndole también a Mitch.

Ambos niños se encontraban leyendo un libro, o más bien, era Chris el que le explicaba a Mitchell las cosas que aún no podía leer bien.

― Ven aquí cariño ―le pidió mientras éste dejaba un marca páginas sobre el libro.

― Ya regreso, repasa la página dos ―le pidió Christopher antes de alejarse y ver a su improvisado alumno intentar leer en voz alta las palabras difíciles de un libro de Shakespeare.

― Chris, necesito que me ayudes a canalizar la pesadilla que has estado teniendo estos días, a ver si consigo una premonición con ella ―le pidió en un suave tono maternal, antes de pellizcarle la nariz.

― ¿Hay algún demonio? ―preguntó inteligentemente, sin dejar de sorprender a su tía acerca de lo perceptivos que podían ser a pesar de su corta edad.

― No amor, solamente estamos investigando algo, dame tu mano ―insistió, enlazando ambas e intentando encontrarse con algo, sin ver más que lo que había visto en Alsey― gracias acariño, vuelve a jugar, pero pídele a Mitch que venga un minuto.

Se rascó la nariz mientras esperaba los pasitos de su sobrino acercarse a ella, pensando en que si, nuevamente veía lo mismo, sería un ejercicio totalmente inútil de realizar.

― Hola tía Phoebe ―saludó el pequeño, tratando de alzarse en las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Hola Mitch, ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza― ven, dame tus manos un momento...

Phoebe cerró los ojos, intentando canalizar las premoniciones de Mitch, sintiéndose algo agotada entre tantos pensamientos y magia. Y estuvo a punto de desesperarse cuando no vio nada distinto en él, excepto quizás, la insinuación de una risa muy familiar en el fondo de la escena, pero no era más que un sonido vago y poco reconocible.

― Gracias, vuelve a jugar, tu mamá me dijo que te dejara un beso ―dijo dándole uno en la frente y viendo cómo sus ojos se iluminaban al escuchar eso.

Phoebe se devolvió, encontrándose con la mirada de Leo sobre sus ojos, preguntándole si había conseguido algo importante.

― Créeme que me siento una inútil preocupada ―le dijo rodando los ojos con algo de rabia.

― ¿Ya intentaste con Piper? ―preguntó viéndola comerse otra galleta del paquete entre sus manos.

― No ―respondió con la boca llena― voy a eso, adiós ―se despidió, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su cuñado y yendo en busca de Chris.

― Chris, ¿Puedes enviarme a casa? ―preguntó, y el niño más entretenido en su libro que otra cosa, la orbitó de inmediato con un dulce "claro tía".

― ¿En qué estarán los grandes? ―le preguntó Wyatt, orbitando junto a su prima Patricia hasta donde estaba su hermanito menor.

― No sé, pero tu mamá actúa raro ―respondió mirando a Patty, luego a Wyatt con curiosidad.

― Como sea, ya nos vamos a enterar ―le dijo Asley, quien había aparecido hacia poco junto a sus primas Helen y Pandora.

― Pero me preocupa mamá...―murmuró Mitchell, sentando en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.

― Y a mí ―corearon todos juntos, algo confundidos.

Phoebe apareció de vuelta en el living, envuelta en lucecitas blanquecinas y con la bolsa de galletas bien afianzada; no se había esforzado tanto en conseguirlas como para perderlas así de fácil.

― ¿Y?, ¿Qué viste? ―le preguntó Billie apenas la vio aparecer.

― Aún nada, Piper ―anunció acercándose a ella― eres nuestra última esperanza.

Piper arrugó la nariz al escuchar eso, y le tendió las manos a ver si es que Phoebe conseguía algo con ello.

Las mismas repetidas escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos, sin encontrar nada distinto, excepto que ahora podía escuchar con más claridad la macabra risa detrás de ella y de paso, ver cómo se le permitía ver un poco más allá de la cueva. Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y sus párpados se apretaron con mucha más fuerza. Poco a poco se iba mareando y aturdiendo más, hasta llegar el punto en que todos sus temores se confirmaron, encontrándose directamente con la dueña de la voz.

― ¿PRUE? ―gritó a todo pulmón, a punto de irse de espalda al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Coop se adelantó a sujetarla por la cintura.

― ¿Qué pasa con Prue? ―preguntó Piper, reaccionando de inmediato; ese nombre y esa persona eran un tema sagrado.

― Era ella, la vi, o sea, es que, ¡Ay! ―se quejó tapándose los ojos y soltándose de Coop, bastane nerviosa― déjame ordenar mis ideas, vi...la vi...Paige estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o...o muerta...―dijo cambiando su semblante de estrés a uno más serio.

Ese tipo de cosas no eran agradables de decir, mucho menos de ver. Le gustaba tener premoniciones, incluso se había acostumbrado a ese mareíto que venía de la mano con ellas, pero en ese tipo de casos, prefería no ver nada.

― ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!, ¿Qué más? ―preguntó Piper acelerada, haciendo sentir a Coop, Billie y Paige algo fuera de la situación.

― A su lado estaba Piper llorando y atrás de ellas había una mujer ―dijo mirando a su hermana mayor a los ojos, con notoria preocupación― tenía el pelo largo, y negro y se reía fuerte...por un momento, bueno no sé, puede ser o no puede ser, o sea, quiero decir que lo más probable es que…

― ¡Phoebe! ―intervino Piper, muy nerviosa, tanto como su hermana menor.

― Vi a Prue ―finalizó con un suspiro pesado, mordiéndose el labio con miedo ahora que lo que había dicho se había vuelto real, y sonado más descabellado de lo que pudo haber pensado antes de abrir la boca.

Piper abrió la boca y la tapó con su mano; no le creería una sola palabra sino fuera Phoebe la que se lo estaba diciendo. Billie, Paige y Coop se miraron entre todos, preguntándose en qué momento las otras dos se habían vuelto locas al suponer algo tan...imposible.

― ¿Cómo que viste a Prue?, Eso es imposible, tiene que ser un error, ¿No has pensando en que posiblemente eran solamente sueños? ―preguntó Paige, dando vueltas al rededor del sofá dentro de su nerviosismo.

― Tan segura como de que tenemos un Anciano en la sala ―le respondió, apuntando hacia el pie de la escalera en el preciso instante en que todos voltearon a mirar.

― ¿Nos pueden decir que está pasando? ―preguntó Paige con histeria, adelantándose a Piper, quien solía ser la que gritaba y amenazaba de muerte a cada Anciano que aparecía cerca de ella.

El hombre envuelto en una toga blanca y cintas doradas, se mostró impasible ante el grito de Paige y la mirada asesina de Piper, dedicándose a hablarle a Phoebe y Coop, ya que parecían más calmados y estables; a pesar de que la última era un real manojo de nervios recreando una vez tras otra el rostro de su difunta hermana.

― Se vienen tiempos difíciles y…―comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por Piper.

― ¡Ya empezaron con la frasecita esa! Siempre que aparece uno de ustedes en esta casa es porque algo malo pasa, ¿Qué no se cansan?, ¿Acaso no hay más brujas en todo el planeta que siempre recaen las cosas en las estúpidas Hechiceras? ―preguntó a punto de golpearlo si no fuera por Coop quien intentó detenerla, recibiendo el golpe en lugar de su jefe, y uno bastante fuerte.

― Sé que han cumplido su destino ya dos veces, y que deberían estar en paz pero lamentablemente esto es una fuerza mayor que nosotros y que todo lo que conocemos, no podemos hacer nada Piper, y si sobreviven pueden ganar más de lo que piensan ―les explicó aún en calma, mirando con una ceja alzada al cupido sobándose el brazo.

― ¿¡Si sobreviven!, ¡Más amenazas!, ¿Y si no queremos qué? ― discutió enfurecida, asustando a Coop.

― Van a perder a una hermana, y quizás más que eso ―respondió pasivo, dejándolas a todas en silencio.

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ―interrumpió Billie, mientras todos cocentraban sus miradas serias y atentas en El Anciano.

― Van a necesitar la ayuda de Leo...―les comentó con tranquilidad; ni los gritos de Piper o la histeria de Paige parecían inmutarlo.

― Espera, espera, espera un momento ―dijo Piper moviendo sus manos para todas partes, llamando la atención― Apareces en la mitad de mi casa, lógicamente sin avisar, diciendo que tenemos OTRO destino. Que una de nosotras va a morir, y cuando te preguntamos, ¿Nos dices que necesitaremos a Leo?, ¿Sabías que por culpa de ustedes ahora es mortal? ―le encaró fuera de sus cabales, siendo sujetada todavía por las manos de su cuñado, que aún asustado, no la soltaba.

Es que, si había algo que Piper no soportara y odiara más que a los demonos, era El Consejo de Ancianos, y tenía muchas razones de peso para hacerlo.

― La lucha será difícil, porque no será contra demonios, sino contra ustedes mismas y la única manera de salvarse es optando por lo correcto y actuando como una familia…―les explicó, no logrando nada más que hacerles aparecer más dudas― El Consejo de Ancianos ha decidido darle a Leo sus poderes de nuevo, pero ―dijo subiendo el tono, antes de que lo interrumpieran― será el guía blanco de las Hechiceras y de su familia sin otro caro más. Solamente estará encargado de su gente: no se le devolverán sus alas, solamente sus poderes, de forma temporal.

― ¿No hay ninguna trampa en todo esto? ―preguntó Phoebe, algo desafiante, no quería que volvieran a hacerlo susfrir otra vez― bueno, quiero decir, ustedes no tienen un muy buen historial con respecto a Leo y sus alas.

― Es hora de que me vaya, pero podrán encontrar más respuestas entre ustedes mismos, la clave en todo esto es lo que tanto han defendido: su familia ―dijo orbitando en luces blanquicelestes, dejando a Phoebe con su pregunta en el aire.

― ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ―preguntó Paige, asustada.

En ese mismo, apareció envuelto en una nube de colores, el ángel del que habían estado hablando hace pocos minutos.

― Tengo poderes ―anunció de inmediato, todavía agitado después de hablar con un Anciano en la escuela de magia.

Todos hicieron distintos sonidos de preocupación y algunos resoplidos en señal de queja; si Los Ancianos habían optado por dárselos de vuelta, era porque algo realmente difícil se acercaba y aunque Leo amaba saber que ahora estaba disponible para proteger a su familia, deseaba cerrar sus ojos y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!**


	6. ¿Dijiste Prue? II

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo (Tal y como lo prometí) a cristinaminelli por su adorable rr :D espero que la tardanza no haya diluido tu interés aquí!**

* * *

**Capítulo de tres, parte II: ¿Dijiste Prue?**

― ¿Qué quiso decir con que la respuesta estaba en la familia? ―preguntó Phoebe en voz alta, volteando a ver a sus hermanas― ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe algo de Prue?

― No, aparte de que está…muerta ―murmuró Piper algo mareada entre tanta información, poderes y premoniciones.

― Quizás no se refería a nosotros…sino a nuestra "otra" familia ―dijo Paige indicando hacia el ático con su dedo índice.

El grupo emprendió rumbo hasta el ático, unos más coordinados que otros pero todos ansioso de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Phoebe llegó primero, tomó el libro y el resto se encargó de juntar velas y prenderlas mientras ella buscaba el hechizo.

_Oye estas palabras,  
oye mi llanto,  
espíritu del otro mundo ven a mí,  
Yo te invoco,  
cruza ahora la gran división_.

Dichas estas palabras, bastaron pocos segundos para que entre luces de colores y chispas de luz, aparecieran las figuras de Penny y Patty Halliwell con sus típicas sonrisas y brazos extendidos.

― ¡Chicas!, ¿Qué tal están? La última vez que nos vimos fue para la bendición de Patty, Asley y Mitchell ―les saludó la abuela repartiendo abrazos al mismo tiempo en que Patty lo hacía.

― No muy bien abuela, tenemos un problema ―les dijo Piper suspirando pesadamente, separándose de su madre.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―les preguntó Penny preocupada, si después de tantos años las chicas no las habían necesitado para algo mágico, era porque realmente tenía que ser importante.

― Se trata de mi hijo ―le dijo Paige, separándose del abrazo de Patty― tuvo una premonición.

― ¡Oh cariño! Felicitaciones, ya era tiempo ―le dijo su madre, sonriendo abiertamente y sin encontrarle el problema al asunto.

― Si, por ese lado si mamá, pero...―Paige suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de sentarse en un sofá, cosa que todos los demás imitaron al instante― Por otra parte, nos vio a mí tendida en el piso y Piper llorando sobre mi cuerpo… ―le explicó con lentitud, aún negándose a aceptarlo.

― Y cuando yo canalicé las pesadillas que todos hemos estado teniendo este último mes, pude ver a...Prue… ―les dijo Phoebe mordiéndose los labios ante la no sorprendida mirada de sus ancestros.

El grupo se quedó mirándolas con cara de interrogación y aún esperando sus reacciones, sorprendiéndose por las expresiones que Patty y Penny tenían, era acaso...¿Culpa? Ambas matriarcas suspiraron, tosiendo despacio y poniéndose de pie para caminar por el ático antes de decir nada.

― Ya…ya sabíamos hija ―confesó Penny, poniendo cara de incomodidad y buscando una manera de desvanecerse.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con "ya sabíamos"? ―la interrumpió Billie, frunciendo el ceño, robándole las palabras de la boca al resto.

Patty caminó hasta la pared, repasando con sus finos y largos dedos las figuras del vitral, que tantos recuerdos de su infancia traían a su memoria. Suspiró pesadamente, no sabía cómo explicarles lo que estaba pasando en el "otro lado", porque todavía le dolía mucho a ella misma.

― Cuando su hermana llegó aquí, se sentía aún confundida por todo lo que había pasado entre ella, Andy, Shax, Cole y todo lo demás, por lo que se decidió meter a un retiro fantasmal para poder pensar y reflexionar hasta sentirse más preparada para enfrentar su propia muerte ―dijo al final, recorriendo una figura roja con sus índice― Luego de un tiempo, creímos que había tardado demasiado y fuimos a buscarla, quizás, nosotros podíamos ayudarla a terminar de aceptar su destino...―continuó, cerrando los ojos con decepción e incluso rabia― pero no la encontramos.

― ¿Qué quieren decir con "no la encontramos"? ―interrumpió Leo sin dejar espacio a nadie para asimilar la información.

― ¿Qué es un retiro fantasmal? ―preguntó Billie al mismo tiempo.

― Prue no está en el mundo de los fantasmas, y no sabemos dónde puede estar o cómo salió de él, y ni siquiera Los Ancianos tienen una respuesta. Se esfumó, simplemente, ya no está ―prosiguió Patty con un hilito de voz. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo por el desconocido paradero de su primogénita. Se frotó las manos frenéticamente, como solía hacer Phoebe cuando se ponía tensa.

― Un retiro fantasmal es donde van los recién fallecidos cuando necesitan aíslarse del resto y aceptar su muerte ―les dijo Penny, reemplazando las palabras de su hija al verla tan afectada por lo que estaba intentando explicar.

― ¡Pero eso es imposible!, quiero decir que, bueno, la única manera de salir del plano es siendo invocado, pero no es más que algo temporal. La otra opción sería, reviviendo pero, ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Leo en voz alta― jamás había pasado algo así antes.

― ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho? ―les preguntó Piper, ignorando las lógicas preguntas de su marido― mi hermana desaparece ¿Y no nos dicen?

― Lo siento Piper, pero tienes que entender…―dijo Patty de manera nerviosa y con la voz quebrada― ustedes tenían problemas en sus vidas, y cada vez que era momento para decirles pasaba algo. Tú tenías problemas con Leo, Chris y Wyatt, Phoebe que recuperar la fe en el amor, Paige incluso hacerse parte activa de esta familia. Luego vinieron los hijos y después dejamos todo en manos de los Ancianos que dijeron que cuando encontraran a Prudence… ―dijo tratando de explicarles la situación de la mejor manera― Esperen, ¿La encontraron? ―preguntó Patty emocionándose rápidamente mientras su corazón empezaba a latir tan rápido como un rayo, cruzando los dedos como era su tic.

― No mamá, solamente la vi en una premonición ―le contestó Phoebe decepcionada, soplando una mechita de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro.

― Ah ―murmuró dolida, cambiando su enorme sonrisa a una cara tristeza― bueno, nosotras no podemos darles más respuestas cariño ―dijo dándole una mirada de impotencia a sus tres hijas― Quizás los Ancianos sepan algo.

― Voy a subir ―dijo Leo orbitando fuera de la vista de todos con un enorme cuestionario que realizar a los de arriba.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos, pero cualquier información que tengan, por favor, dígannosla ―le pidió Penny tomando la mano de Patty― benditas sean ―se despidieron al mismo tiempo las dos matriarcas de las Halliwell desapareciendo tal como habían llegado.

El ático se quedó en total silencio, tétrico como él mismo. Phoebe se echó para atrás en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer una lágrima desesperada ante las aterradoras noticias, había extrañado a Prue durante todos esos años, pero se convencía cada vez que la melancolía la azotaba, de que estaba bien junto a su madre y abuela allá arriba en el cielo, pero ahora...¿Qué podía darle paz a su espíritu? El saber que en cierta medida, gracias a ella y Cole, ambos engañados por Tempus en el inframundo, hermanas no habían sido avisadas del pacto, le hacía creer muchas veces, que si la mayor no estaba con ellas ahora era su culpa.

― Tranquila Phoebe ―le dijo Coop besando la frente de su esposa― cuando Leo llegue tendremos la respuesta que esperas ―le aseguró amorosamente, pudiendo sentir sus emociones y lo destrozada que estaba por dentro.

― No puedo entender cómo. Traté de hacer todo para que mi hermana volviera y no pude y ahora, así como así, desaparece ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Piper moviendo sus brazos, sin evitar patear el suelo.

Paige no sabía qué hacer, por más que quisiera no lograba entender lo que sus hermanas estaban sintiendo en ese momento, solamente atinó a avanzar y abrazar a Piper, quien agradeció el gesto tomándole la mano con suavidad. Ésta se acurrucó de paso, a un lado de Phoebe. Esa sensación que sentía le hacía recordar los días en que su hermana había muerto, y aunque valoraba a Paige y la amaba como a las demás, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de la que alguna vez había sido la más pequeña y compartir una vez más, ese sentimiento de vacío y culpa que solamente ellas comprendían, y quizás, sólo tal vez, Cole y Leo. Y aunque sabía que el mejor lugar para un fantasma era el cielo, algo en su interior deseaba que Prue estuviese de vuelta en la tierra y de alguna forma, poder recuperarla, devolverla a su vida y a la de sus otras dos hermanas, presentarle a sus hijos y sobrinos, ver su sonrisa de nuevo después de diez largos años.

Pocos minutos más tarde, lucecitas blancas y celestes trajeron consigo a Leo y con él, a un Anciano.

Las tres hermanas, Coop y Billie reaccionaron rápidamente poniendo caras de ansiedad, sentándose bien y mirando con profunda atención a los dos personajes frente a ellos.

― Creo que deben saber la verdad, lo que los Ancianos y yo hemos descubierto ―les dijo El Anciano mirándolos a todos fijamente y sin preámbulos, lo lanzó― Prudence, su hermana mayor, está viva.

La emoción no se hizo esperar por todos, pero fueron las dos brujas mayores las que se despejaron rápidamente las lágrimas para cambiarlas por amplias sonrisas acompañadas de saltos de alegría y preguntas rápidas que expresaban por sí mismas, la felicidad que no cabía en sus cuerpos. Al fin, el deseo más profundo de ambas, estaba regresando: su amada hermana había vuelto a la vida y si eso era posible, no era sino cuestión de tiempo que volviese a sus vidas sin tener que irse hasta que su verdadero momento llegara.

― ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

― ¿Dónde está?

― ¿Nos extraña?

― ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
― ¿Vivirá aquí?

Esas eran las preguntas que hacían en voz alta, con impaciencia, pero al darse cuenta de que la mirada de El Anciano era seria y grave, descubrieron que había algo más que tenían que saber. Los corazones de todos se aceleraron, y ellas dos se tomaron las manos, mientras que Paige se sentía un poco extraña sin saber qué era lo que quería o pensaba ante toda esa situación.

― Prudence está viva ―repitió El Anciano con parsimonia ante la mirada expectante de las chicas, quienes volvieron a sonrerír a pesar de estar nerviosas― pero está en el inframundo.

Las sonrisas se desarmaron de inmediato cambiando a caras incrédulas y ojos saltones que pasaban de un rostro a otro esperando la cámara esconcida, el "inocente" o cualqueir cosa por el estilo, pero nadie mostraba signos de estar bromeando: todos tenían la misma cara de seriedad, miedo y desconcierto.

― ¿Dijiste...?, ¿En dónde? ―chilló Piper casi al borde de golpearlo, cayéndose sentada sobre un sofá producto de la sorpresa y la rabia que estaba sintiendo junto al pánico que estaba recorriéndola desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies sin darle tregua.

Paige abrió la boca incrédula, esperando a saber más, porque hasta ahora, todo lo que escuchaba carecía de sentido lógico y era tan ridículo como decir que los cerdos habían estado volando y creado su propia aerolínea últimamente.

Phoebe sintió que el peso del mundo se le venía encima junto a la visión borrosa y fatiga en las piernas, y sin darse cuenta, el panorama se empezó a oscurecer así como las voces del resto a distorcionar de a poco.

― ¡Phoebe! ―gritó Billie, dando aviso a Coop para que alcanzara a cogerla y evitara que se golpeara.

El cupido reaccionó tan rápido como un rayo y la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza antes de recostarla sobre el sofá, dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Piper. Paige corrió a sentarse a su lado, notando que no estaba herida si no desmayada, y entre ambas comenzaron a echarle un poco de aire a ver si lograban despertarla.

Leo, Coop y Billie seguían en estado de alerta, mientras que El Anciano parecía tener más cosas que hacer, por lo que siguió hablando sin parecer molestarse por la baja de presión de una de las Hechiceras.

― Su hermana fue liberada del mundo fantasmal por las fuerzas del mal, y ahora se encuentra abajo, lejos de nuestro bando o el control de los Ancianos ―les explicó con el orgullo molido y picado al tener que reconocer esa verdad.

― ¿Y eso es nuevo? ―gruñó Piper, harta de la incompetencia de ese grupo que se suponía, tenía que guiarlos, y siempre estaban metidos en problemas que ellas tenían que solucioanar en su lugar.

― Tranquila, te desmayaste por la impresión ―le dijo Paige a Phoebe al verla reaccionar un poco atontada, sin permitirle levantarse de su posición.

― ¡Oh! Prue ―dijo recordando en qué habían quedado antes de desmayarse, desobedeciendo al cuidado de sus hermanas y sentándose de golpe de nuevo― por favor, dinos qué sabes – pidió mirando al Anciano y olvidando su pérdida de conciencia por completo.

El Anciano asintió despacio y de manera solemne, acomodando las mangas de su túnica antes de hablar.

― Ella fue invocada por un grupo de demonios que la devolvieron a la vida, precisamente al inframundo.

― Si, sí, ya entendimos esa parte, Al grano ¿Cómo la salvamos? ―se apresuró Piper a preguntar ante una mirada de desaprobación de El Anciano.

― Ojalá fuera tan simple como salvarla Piper ―continuó El Anciano― pero el problema va más allá de eso.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Leo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

― Prue no está abajo porque los demonios la tengan capturada ―dijo lentamente, mientras el resto esperaba que terminara con los rodeos de una vez― Prue está abajo por decisión propia y ha sido ella la que estos últimos años ha enviado demonios tras ustedes ―les explicó esperando las reacciones de las hermanas, sobretodo algún tipo de explosión de parte de Piper, ya fuese literal o metafórica.

El grupo volvió a dedicarse miradas, pero ésta vez no hubo tiempo de pensar o renegar nada, porque la voz de la mayor de las hermanas ahí presentes comenzó a decir todo lo que se le venía por la cabeza en ese minuto.

― A ver, esto tiene que ser una broma ―dijo Piper con la voz quebrada― ¡Obviamente está jugando con nosotros! –gritó increpándolo delante del resto, apuntándolo mientras su barbilla temblaba― ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta imaginación para inventar esas cosas? ―continuó fuera de sí― Prue es mi hermana, NUESTRA hermana ―dijo señalando a Phoebe y Paige, apretando las mandíbulas y así mismo los puños― y jamás, escucha bien ―dijo acercándose al Anciano y comenzando a llorar con ganas― ¡JAMAS! Nos haría algo así, y menos estaría en el infierno, yo la conozco...

Leo se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la oreja, acariciando sus hombros para intentar reconfortarla, pero lo único que logró fue sacarle un fuerte sollozo.

― Ella no es así, ―continuó, abrazándose a sí misma por sobre los brazos de Leo para intentar darse algo de seguridad― por nada del mundo hubiera aceptado vivir para hacerlo abajo, menos lejos de mí. Lejos de nosotras.

El resto observaba del deplorable estado de Piper con profunda tristeza en los ojos, y al verse imposibilitada a seguir luchando, Phoebe tomó su lugar: cuando se trataba de Prue, toda la fortaleza de la matriarca Halliwell se iba al piso, y aunque la siguiente en la línea no se consideraba tan fuerte como para asumir el tema, se sentía responsable por proteger a su hermana y tomar el control, aunque fuera por una sola vez.

― ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ―preguntó entonces, con tranquilidad autoimpuesta y más confianza en lo que estaba oyendo: ella había visto a su hermana mayor riendo malévolamente, no le costaba tanto imaginarlo, pero dolía…al igual que la mirada de odio que su hermana mayor le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

― Nosotros creemos que está bajo un hechizo, pero es cierto que ella ha estado a cargo de los demonios y los secuestradores que han venido por Wyatt ―les explicó suspirando hondamente― Piper, Phoebe ―dijo con voz suave― yo sé que es difícil aceptar algo tan macabro, pero es la verdad―les explicó mientras Piper se rehusaba a mirarlo y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, negándose a escuchar más tonterías― Es su decisión si quieren salvarla o dejar las cosas como están, ya que hace meses que no tienen actividad demoniaca, pero deben saber que si quieren salvar a su hermana, se enfrentan a demonios muy poderosos: No cualquiera revive a un muerto chicas, no cualquiera ―finalizó, orbitando fuera del lugar y dejando a la familia sumida en la duda.

Afuera, en la puerta, un grupo de personas estaba haciendo sus máximos esfuerzos por enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del ático. No era tarea fácil, y no habían podido escuchar casi nada, pero eso no significaba darse por vencidos sino redoblar los esfuerzos para lograr el objetivo deseado.

― ¡Cállate! ―le dijo Patty a su primo Mitchell en un leve susurro.

― Si no se callan los voy a congelar ―amenazó su gemela, Asley, quien a pesar de ser dulce y tímida ya estaba estresada por la desorganización.

― ¡No puedes aunque quieras Asley! Somos brujos buenos ―le corrigió Mitchell con tono sabihondo.

― Cállense que quiero escuchar ―chilló Pandora, tanto a su hermano el sabelotodo como al resto, apoyada contra la puerta del ático.

― Insisto en que no deberían estar metiéndose en donde no los llaman ―les aclaró Chris recibiendo miradas de desaprobación.

― De todas formas nos enteraremos de qué pasa ―le debatió Wyatt.

― Si no te callas Wyatt, serás doblemente pateado ―le amenazó Pandora perdiendo la paciencia definitivamente.

En ese instante, y debido a la presión de los niños y el revuelo que habían causado, alguno que tuviese telequinesis no logró controlar sus emociones y la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos los cayeran boca abajo, uno sobre otro, en el ático. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y en pocos segundos, los nombres de todos estaban siendo recitados por completo, seguidos por las voces de Piper, Phoebe y Paige, quienes hicieron que hasta la última hormiga de San Francisco se enterara de que los estaban regañando.

― ¡Wyatt Matthew!, ¡Christopher Perry!

― ¡Asley Elizabeth!, ¡Patricia Elizabeth!

― ¡Pandora Danielle!, ¡Helen Peyton!, ¡Henry Mitchell!

Las tres madres corrieron a la puerta, enojadas como ellas solas y los siete niños se pararon rápidamente, echándose un poco para atrás, usando a los demás como escudo: sabían que estaban muertos.

― ¡Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a escuchar detrás de las puertas! ―comenzó Piper alterada.

― ¿Qué no les hemos dicho que es de mala educación? ―interrumpió Paige.

― Debería darles vergüenza, si tienen preguntas dígannoslas no se escondan y escuchen a escondidas ―continuó Phoebe.

― ¡Pero si yo! ―intentó defenderse Wyatt cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Pero nada jovencito! ―interrumpió Piper― no es primera vez que te lo digo y espero que sea la última vez que se los repetimos.

― Están castigados ―terminaron las tres juntas ante las aterrorizadas miradas de los padres al ver a sus esposas furibundas y las molestas miradas de los niños al ser atrapados.

― ¡Pero si yo no quería! ―interrumpió Chris pateando el suelo.

― Ni yo ―se unió Mitchell a la queja y sentándose en el piso como señal de protesta y con el ceño fruncido.

Ante la evidente ira de las tres brujas, Billie decidió tomar el asunto por sus manos y llevarse a los niños de ahí.

― Yo me encargo, luego los castigan ―dijo llevándoselos a todos hasta el salón― más tarde pueden agradecerme ―les susurró a los pequeños, cerrando la puerta del ático para sacarlos del blanco.

― ¡Qué haremos con estos niños! ―bufó Piper estresada, golpeándose la frente en negación.

Phoebe y Paige compartieron el comentario.

― No se quejen tanto ―se burló Leo― ustedes eran iguales a su edad.

― Odio recordar que me conoces más que yo, Leo ―le dijo su esposa algo incómoda.

― Bueno, tienen derecho a saber, no son tontos y se dan cuenta de que algo está pasando ―dijo Coop, interviniendo en la defensa de los niños― o les explicamos de una manera en que se queden tranquilos, o esto se nos irá de las manos, y eso podría ponerlos en peligro a ellos, a nosotros, y al mundo mágico en general. Un sólo paso en falso y cualquier demonio con más de dos dedos de frente puede causar estragos.

― Basta con algo simple, no explicarles todo ―lo secundó Leo― ¿Voluntarios? ―preguntó, y sin decir nada, el cupido tomó camino a la puerta y emprendió carrera al salón para cumplir con la misión sugerida.

Los demás se dispersaron por el ático. Piper y Leo volvieron al sillón, Phoebe se acercó a los ventanales que su mamá había estado mirando antes y Paige usó el caldero para poner un poco de agua y hacer té, de verdad lo necesitaban.

― Es que, no lo entiendo Leo ―le dijo Piper acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido, mientras Paige mezclaba hierbas― ¿Es de verdad posible que mi propia hermana nos haya hecho esto?, ¿Que la tía de Wyatt haya querido destruirlo?, ¿Que por su culpa hayan matado a Chris? ―preguntó con terror en la mirada, sin atreverse a encontara el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de su esposo.

― Piper, tu sabes cómo son estas cosas, recuerda como estuviste bajo el efecto de Excallibur, cuando fuiste Wendigo o una Furia, si no hubiésemos estado nosotros para ayudarte te hubieran consumido ―le explicó abrazándola fuerte.

― Ella no tenía a nadie, sólo demonios ―murmuró Phoebe, ahora mirando los juguetes que alguna vez su hermana había seleccionado para cuando tuviese hijos, sin que eso jamás hubiese alcanzado a ocurrir― eso significa que le han lavado el cerebro, y que quiere matarnos no porque nos odie, sino que porque no nos recuerda ―explicó mientras acariciaba la patita a un oso de peluche con nostalgia, solían discutir por ese oso todo el tiempo cuando eran niñas― sabes que la maldad es atractiva...mucho más que el bien. No hay castigos, haces lo que quieres...en fin, es mucho más simple que tener que sufrir al ver como la gente que amas se va por tener que defender al "bien común".

Mientras sus hermanas conversaban sobre posesiones, hechizos, maldiciones y demases, Paige se mantenía ajena al tema. Ella jamás había conocido a Prue, y ahora que estaba viva (fueran cuales fueran las condiciones del hecho) y que veía a sus hermanas en ese estado, no sabía qué hacer u opinar.

― Tenemos que salvarla, ―dijo Piper, golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano― ella haría lo mismo por nosotras y no tenemos otra opción, es nuestra hermana, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó, temiendo no tener el apoyo de los demás, por muy absurda que esa teoría fuera.

― Si Piper, sigue siendo nuestra hermana ―le dijo Phoebe con ternura, volviendo hasta ella y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

― Será difícil, recuerda cuánto nos costó deshacernos de Cole, o cómo nos engañaron los Avatares…hay mucho poder en esto y tenemos que tener cuidado ―dijo Leo con tacto, sin ánimo de hechar a nadie abajo pero sí de remarcar que había que hacer las cosas bien.

― Tienes razón… ¡Salvaremos a Prue! Cueste lo que cueste ―dijo Piper decidida, recibiendo el tazón que Paige le estaba entregando.

― Salvaremos a Prue ―repitió el resto, aunque Paige seguía sin sentirse cómoda con el asunto.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)__ :_**__**

Vii: La única que sigue aquí :')


	7. Vendremos por ellos

**Ok, después de un mes y medio sin publicar, aquí un cap nuevo. Corto, bastante, pero me estoy ciñendo al fic original y tratando de arreglarlo, básicamente, así que no hay mucho que inventar sino que demasiado que reparar.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado =)**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: ****Vendremos por ellos.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se enteraron de que Prue seguía con vida y que estaba bajo el hechizo de un demonio, y aún nadie sabía cómo digerir bien aquella información.

Piper no perdía las esperanzas de recuperar a su hermana, por mucho que Leo le insistiese que no se emocionara tan rápido, lo cual había traído más de una pelea o discusión entre ambos; ella aludiendo que era su hermana mayor y no podía cambiar eso, menos después de que su muerte hubiera sido por haberla salvado a ella, él recordándole que demonios eran demonios y pedirle que se fuera con cuidado no era lo mismo que darle la espalda a Prue.

Phoebe no se refería mucho al tema, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable al respecto y los recuerdos de ella y Cole en el inframundo, el pacto con Tempus y la imagen de Prue muerta sobre el suelo no dejaban de atormentarla. Coop trataba de darle ánimos, pero más de una vez la había encontrado llorando...habían heridas que aún no se cerraban, y los recuerdos de aquellos años eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlos pasar así.

Paige por su parte, no entendía nada. No sabía en qué posición ubicarse, a quién apoyar, qué decir...no conocía a Prue, jamás lo había hecho y por mucho saber que era su hermana también, eso no la hacía parte de su familia...en una manera algo complicada de entender y que no compartiría con Piper y Phoebe a riesgo de perder el cuello. Henry era el único que la entendía, también era adoptado y lograba ponerse en su lugar mejor que nadie.

A pesar del difícil momento, habían decidido darse un descanso para celebrar el cumpleaños de Leo y no preocupar tanto a los pequeños, quienes no sabían demasiado, pero tenían claro que había un nuevo "jefe de los malos" listo para atacarlos. Habían sido sermoneados hasta el cansancio, y para sus padres era triste tener que someterlos a ese tipo de situaciones, pero no tenían otra opción: estaban tan condenados como ellas a ser la línea más importante de protectores de la paz y la magia blanca, y a pesar de su corta edad, debían asumir ese rol aunque fuera únicamente en teoría. Dejando todo eso de lado y dedicándose al menos por una par de horas a la una vida netamente mortal, un pastel, una cena y un cumpleaños en familia esperaban al cumpleañero en la vieja casa Halliwell.

La mansión estaba como siempre, sin mucho adorno por la falta de tiempo (el P3 no dejaba de quitarle tiempo a Piper, la columna a Phoebe y el papeleo a Paige), pero la mesa estaba finamente puesta con una cena preparada por la destacada chef de la familia quien sabía que su marido amaba el pollo, por lo que le preparó el mejor que sabía cocinar. Después de una cena bastante placentera, los primos, cansados de jugar y gritar, se encontraban durmiendo en los cuarto de Chris y Wyatt mientras que los padres disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad.

― ¡Le hubieran visto la cara! ―reía Billie histéricamente, casi atragantada con su propia risa después de haber contado un accidente en clase de pociones.

― Billie, respira. ―le pedía Thomas echándole aire con las manos mientras los demás se reían de su risa más que de la historia.

― Es hora del postre. ―dijo Piper limpiándose las propias lágrimas que la rubia le había causado, yendo a la cocina y volviendo con una torta entre sus manos.

El grupo sonrió, ya más calmado y se acomodó al rededor mientras la dueña de casa dejaba el pastel sobre la mesa, frente a su marido, y Henry preparaba la cámara para captar el momento en que éste soplara las velas. La familia comenzó a cantar, unos más afinados que otros, pero todos con la misma alegría de poder compartir aquél momento en unidad: la vida nunca había sido fácil para ninguno, y a pesar de que ahora se había vuelto a complicar, habían aprendido a llevar los buenos momentos ignorando los malos.

― ¡Tres deseos! ―le recordó Paige antes de que soplara, y Leo cerró los ojos para pedir por tres cosas: matrimonios duraderos y llenos de amor, bienestar para toda su familia y lograr salvar a Prue.

― ¿Cuántos son, amigo? ―le preguntó Thomas, el novio de Billie, al notar que había solamente tres velas sobre la torta.

― Bueno, en mi vida pasada, 87. ―dijo ante la sorprendida mirada de Henry, quien todavía seguía sorprendiéndose de algunas cosas― en esta, 37. ―sonrió mientras Piper le acariciaba la nariz.

― Bueno, para ti es el primer trozo. ―dijo tomando un cuchillo para empezar a repartir, sirviéndole al cumpleañero en un plato que sostenía Coop, pero cuando iba a ponerlo sobre la mesa, un grupo de demonios apareció en el comedor.

― ¡Al cuarto! ―gritó Paige orbitando a Henry lejos de allí, sin que éste alcanzar a chistar.

Los cuatro estaban alineados entre ellos y la escalera; eran de bajo nivel, no una real amenaza, pero nunca había que confiarse. Llevaban trajes negros y eran casi todos iguales, tenían caras serias y narices diminutas, así como dedos largos y finos imitando sus altos cuerpos. Piper hizo explotar a dos que desaparecieron en llamaradas en sólo instantes, mientras uno le enviaba una bola de energía a Paige.

― Bola de energía ―dijo ésta, devolviéndosela rápidamente.

― Estúpidas brujas. ―gritó aquél demonios con voz grave, la cual se convirtió en un chillido tan estrepitoso y agudo que hizo que todo el grupo cayera al suelo ante la poderosa onda de sonido.

Los presentes se taparon los oídos y algunos cristales se quebraron, haciéndolos moverse lejos de ellos, mientras cada copa, plato y fuente sobre la mesa se hacía trizas. El mismo demonio, quien parecía tener un cargo distinto a los otros tres (que podía reconocerse por unas muñequeras burdeo en sus manos), aprovechó el desorden y el mareo de las brujas para tomar a Phoebe del pie, arrastrándola hasta el aro de fuego que lo envolvía.

― Vengo por la niña, y no vas a impedir que me la lleve. -gritó mientras le enterraba las garras en su tobillo para afirmarla bien, y ésta trataba de asirse de la pata de la mesa para no ser arrastrada al agujero negro por el cual el demonio estaba cayendo.

― ¡Suéltala! ―gritó Billie reaccionando rápidamente y usando su telequinesis para darle con un candelabro en la cabeza, lo que provocó que Phoebe fuera liberada y el demonio, quien chilló encolerizado, provocó que Piper y Phoebe no aguantasen más los gritos y perdieran la conciencia antes de desaparecer arrastrado por el suelo.

El salón quedó vacío de fuerzas del mal de nuevo y tanto Leo como Paige corrieron hasta las dos hermanas para constantar si había alguna herida o algo que recuperar, notando que estaban en perfectas condiciones, excepto por el tobillo herido de Phoebe.

― Fue el ruido. ―les explicó Coop sentándose en el suelo para recoger a su esposa mientras Leo curaba su piel.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Billie hablando increíblemente fuerte, aún un poco sorda.

― ¡Cuchillo! ―gritó Paige de imprevisto al notar que al pie de la escalera, otro demonio de muñequeras burdeo se había materializado.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó la más joven otra vez, antes de ver pasar el cuchillo de la torta a las manos de Paige y luego, al pecho del demonio justo en el momento en que éste dio su última advertencia antes de su muerte.

― Por los demás también vendremos. ―amenazó tratando de avanzar, pero los temblores que le producían verse consumido por llamaradas de fuego y un manto negro antes de explotar no se lo permitieron.

El cuchillo aún con restos de torta cayó al suelo, indicándoles que lo que fuese que hubiera sido eso, había terminado. Las respiraciones agitadas y la espera a que ambas hermanas despertaran dieron paso a la calma en el salón, pero no así en las cabezas de los presentes. El silencio se adueñó del lugar y fue interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de los zapatos de Henry, quien preguntaba si ya había pasado todo.

Después de unas horas el lugar estaba limpio de nuevo y los adultos reunidos abajo.

― En eso quedamos, hay que explicarle a los niños que no hablen con extraños, sobre todo ahora y que estén siempre juntos. ―sentenció Leo tomando la mano de su esposa con profunda protección.

La gente asintió, todos preocupados y algo consternados también, cansados y y adormilados por la acción y la hora.

― Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. ―dijo Paige, quien tenía a Pandora dormida entre sus brazos, mientras que Henry al ser más fuerte, hacía lo mismo con Helen y Mitchell― Feliz cumpleaños Leo, y hermanas, ―dijo dirigiéndose a ellas con preocupación en la mirada― cualquier cosa, griten mi nombre y orbito. ―les recordó sonriéndoles con dulzura, gesto que fue devuelto antes de orbitar a su familia hasta su departamento.

― Nosotros también nos vamos, Phoebe necesita descansar. ―les dijo Coop, llevando a Asley en sus brazos, como Phoebe tenía a Patricia.

― Gracias por curarme Leo, ―le dijo ésta despidiéndose― Piper, cualquier cosa...lo más mínimo, ―dijo mirándola detenidamente a los ojos; en momentos como esos, se sentía más cerca que nunca a ella, si bien siempre había sufrido por la persecución demoníaca a Wyatt, solamente ahora, al saberse una de sus hijas bajo amenaza, comprendía el verdadero sentimiento de Leo y Piper.

― Sí, tu también. ―le pidió tomándole la mejilla con delicadeza, se sentía atrapada en el triste pasado en donde no eran más que ellas dos y el cadáver de la mayor de sus hermanas― Por favor, avísame y cuida a las niñas. ―añadió mientras veía como su hermana y su familia se iban con el transporte de Cupido hasta su hogar.

Billie vio las chispas rosas desaparecer en el aire y le dejó un par de minutos a Piper para pensar, o para no hacerlo. Luego se despidió de Leo con un abrazo antes de acercarse ella.

― Adiós Piper. ―le dijo con dolor en sus palabras, sabía lo mucho que estaban sufriendo porque ella misma había pasado por lo mismo cuando Christy vivía.

― Gracias por estar aquí. ―le respondió la matriarca de la familia correspondiendo a su fuerte abrazo.

Thomas se despidió del matrimonio antes de tomar la mano de Billie y cerrar la puerta sin meter ruido, preguntándose si es que era o no una buena idea seguir juntándose con las Halliwell cuando todo lo que pasaba no era de su incumbencia...algo en ellas todavía no le caía bien.

Leo tomó a Piper de su mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas para acurrucarla sobre su pecho. A veces lo mejor que podías decir, era nada. Ella cerró los ojos y él le acarició el cabello y los hombros, tratando de relajarla.

― Lo siento, sé que tu cumpleaños se arruinó…―comenzó a decir Piper tratando de romper el silencio.

― ¿Arruinado? ―preguntó― Estuve con mi familia, cocinaste una cena estupenda, hasta disfrutamos de un show de acción. ―bromeó logrando hacerla reír despacio― ¿Quieres hablar?

Piper negó, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

― Me da miedo darme cuenta de que...en algunos momentos, preferiría que Prue jamás hubiese regresado...―confesó haciendo un puchero en su intento de no llorar― ¿Cómo puedo pensar así?, Ella no lo haría...

― Lo haría también. ―le corrigió despejándole el cabello de la cara― así como lo hacen Phoebe y Paige, y no está mal...es natural tener miedo y entiendo lo difícil que es tener que aceptar que tu heroína es...nuestro enemigo...―suspiró, con la misma profunda tristeza que desde hacía días rondaba a la familia y la casa.

― Siento que la estoy traicionando al ser racional, pero mi corazón sigue con ella...siempre lo ha estado.

― Vamos a recuperarla Piper, pero tienes que estar lista para aceptar cualquier consecuencia: salvarla no significa que pueda volver al mundo mortal con nosotros. Significa sacarla de abajo, sin saber si va a poder quedarse aquí, en el limbo, en el cielo o...

― Si vamos a tener que eliminarla. ―completó con los labios apretados.

― Lo lamento tanto...―le dijo besándole la frente paternalmente, se le rompía el corazón verla así.

― Al fin entiendo a Phoebe cuando tenía la oportunidad de advertirle a mamá de su muerte, y Paige, cuando no pudo salvar a sus padres en el pasado...―comentó sin poder reprimir más sus lágrimas― fue tan difícil, pero hicieron lo correcto...pero, ¿Qué si no soy tan fuerte?, ¿Qué pasa si no puedo luchar contra ella, Leo?

― No va a pasar. ―le prometió estrechándola con fuerza― eres más fuerte de que lo que nunca imaginaste, más de lo que puedes ver...sé que si las cosas no salen como queremos vas a dudar...pero también sé que vas a actuar por el bien mayor. ―finalizó, sin saber qué otra cosa decirle para reconfortarla, pero creyendo ciegamente en lo que le estaba diciendo.

― Maldito bien mayor...―murmuró Piper escondiéndose en su pecho, mientras Leo escuchaba todos sus sollozos y le secaba las lágrimas sin decir nada más, porque aún no se inventaba una palabra para sanar a un corazón roto.

La oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna fueron prontamente reemplazadas por el cálido día y su color, dando inicio a un nuevo comienzo de veinticuatro horas. Phoebe se dirigía hacia la tercera puerta del pasillo a la derecha, tal y como le había dicho la secretaria apenas había llegado a aquél lugar, repitiendo una ruta que conocía de memoria. Al llegar, se sentó en una sillita blanca de la cual tuvo que pararse en el instante al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz familiar.

― ¿Phoebe Halliwell? ―llamó un hombre de bata blanca quien la hizo pasar a su oficina.

El lugar era bastante amplio, tenía bastantes fotografías de niños y paseos, una hermosa mujer tenía lugar sobre el escritorio y el resto de las paredes estaban repletas de listones, títulos y diplomas varios.

― Hola Doctor Martins. ―saludó estrechando su mano.

― ¿Qué tal Phoebe?, ¿Vienes por tus resultados? ―preguntó sonriéndole mientras los buscaba en su computador.

― Sí...¿Qué dicen? ―preguntó nerviosa, sentándose en una cómoda silla de cuero frente a él.

― Espera, espera, los estoy buscando, siempre tan acelerada...―le comentó anotando un par de códigos en el teclado.

― Ya me conoce, así soy yo. ―contestó con una sonrisa forzada, mordiéndose la lengua a la espera del veredicto.

― ¿Qué tal están las niñas?, ―le preguntó mientras la impresora hacía un sonido y comenzaba a empujar un papel entintado.

― Bien, muy bien gracias, ―le dijo desconcentrada de ello, viéndolo sacar la hoja y acomodarse los lentes antes de mirar el papel― ¿Y? ―preguntó apoyándose en el escritorio para mirar por encima, mientras el doctor bajaba el papel solamente para molestarla un poco.

― Felitaciones Pheebs, ―le dijo con alegría sincera, extendiéndole sus resultados― dentro de siete meses, serás madre otra vez.

― Oh Dios. ―murmuró echándose para atrás para volver a sentarse en la silla, con una mano en su boca y la otra en la hoja de papel.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Martins al no poder reconocer en ella ningún otro sentimiento además de sorpresa.

Phoebe no sabía si reír o llorar por la noticia, y no podía dejar de leer el papel, buscando confirmar el diagnóstico. Soltó un ligero suspiro y dejó un par de lágrimas caer antes de bajar su mano desde su boca hasta su vientre. Sonrió y asintió emocionada, entendiendo lo que habían querido decirle los demonios al hablar de su hija: no se referían ni a Patricia ni a Asley, ellas no eran el real objetivo (a pesar de que habían agregado que todos los niños corrían peligro), se referían a esta; era ella, su tercera y profetizada hija la que estaba directamente en el blanco enemigo.

* * *

**Ya, listo, eso era to to to to to do amigos. Espero no tardar tanto con el que sigue.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong: **Jaja, es que Christopher es un amor. Gracias por el review!

**LucyChan-MKR: **Hola! Sé que tardé un siglo y no merezco perdón de Dios, pero espero que no te hayas desencantado de la historia y continúes aquí. Toda crítica se acepta, ¡Gracias! :D


End file.
